User talk:SparklePants
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Boss Banshee page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EnlightenedShadow (Talk) 08:20, July 22, 2010 Deck of rhe Aurora and Deck of the Aurara. I would glad to fix this issue but I need to know which one of the mentioned Decks is the actual deck (with correct spelling). Please let me know via my talk page. Thanks. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 18:59, August 3, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Pet Stuff! Hi There! I'm posting this because you've shown interest in editing Pet Pages on the wiki. I've made an announcement over on the Wiki Editing Forum. Please check it out at Forum:Pet_System_Update. Thanks :) ErinEmeraldflame 20:16, August 23, 2010 (UTC) hi i am almost a grand in this game do you play :) Gath Dust/Duskwraith Thanks for noticing that problem. Apparently on the Map and in the Quests, he is Duskwraith, but when you face him, he is Dustwraith. I added a note the Dustwraith and Mirkholm Keep pages and emailed support at KingsIsle to see if they will fix it (fingers crossed). Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 18:23, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Snacks Hidden Variable Hi, Yeah, we are aware there are hidden variables in the way the pet snacks system works. There are fruits, vegetables, "candy" etc. The reason we made the system to accommodate all the snacks though is because we don't know those variables for every snack yet, and some might actually be miscoded still or not obvious. For example, roots seem to tie in with vegetables. I doubt anyone would have guessed that right away. I bet there are still some others that may not be as clear as well. I've also wondered, do some snacks have more than the School variable and one other variable? For example, are Chocolate Strawberries Death, Candy, and Fruit? Or are they not candy and just fruit seeing as all Chocolate Snacks are Death. Also, the Cereals (rank 6 crafted snacks) seem to be every type, as pets generally Love the Rank 6 Cereal of their school. However, the Crabling only likes it, possibly indicating an error in the code or something else? Also, the Firewalker hybrid I have likes all Fire and Life snacks, but seems to have no other real preference yet, and loves the Rice Wispies Life Cereal. So, the goal of having people list them all is to eventually figure out all those hidden details that we don't have direct confirmation of. I'm hoping that at some point, we can recreate those hidden variables through the documentation on the wiki, and make a system to show them. I know that a lot might be easy now, but through documentation we can get it right instead of having a system based largely on speculation (which might end up being 90% right, but would still be 10% wrong, and boy do people complain when anything on here is wrong). BUT, If you would like to, please go ahead and create a "Pet Snacks" page and put in some of the information that you've thought of on this topic! Filling out complete pet information pages has been on my todo list, and it hasn't gotten done yet. I would love some well-thought out contributions on creating some of those pages. Katherine Deathpants has started a Pet Training page as well which I've linked from the sidebar. Later on, I will be coming through and adding some of my information and organization to it and I will tie the pages in to the rest of the wiki structure. Though hold off on making large lists of what is a fruit or what is a vegetable, examples are fine, but that should be enough to help people understand. This would be for the Basic Information pages, we can make lists later that link into them. Thanks, :) ErinEmeraldflame 22:52, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Important: Please read this forum post and comment Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! ErinEmeraldflame 05:42, October 8, 2010 (UTC) and the other Administrators Snack Classes Hey, thanks for the comment, and I agree, I don't think cereals count as all classes, I think they actually count as multiple classes, but not all. I actually changed the image, but I've been waiting for a couple days for Wikia to allow the update to go through. Image uploads have been taking days to a couple weeks to go through lately. ErinEmeraldflame 19:05, November 14, 2010 (UTC)